A Mutant On DS9
by delia17
Summary: A girl with a long and secret past comes to work and live on Deep Space Nine. This is her story. Please R&R. Also this is my first fanfic so I'd be grateful any comments.(BEING EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

I looked out my porthole and observed planets and stars go by. We'll be docking at Deep Space Nine soon, less than half an hour. My heart beat hard enough to burst out of my chest. I walked over to the replicator then walked away from it again changing my mind. I've had previously had two cups of tea and my mouth was still parched. I played with my hair inspecting my bun over and over again. _What if Odo turns me away?_ I considered. _He's the only person I have._ I looked in the mirror staring at the person who was looking back at me. I thought about school, how they tried to domestic me. Make me a good little Federation citizen maybe even join Starfleet. Hah! _If Odo doesn't_ _want me. I'll join the Orion Syndicate. They'd appreciate someone like me._

"We will be docking at Deep Space Nine in five minutes." The Ship's Computer said. I took a deep gulp of air. I put on the bangles that Taylor gave to me. They were a going away gift. They were burnished gold inscribed with lines from my favorite Klingon Opera. I felt sorry that I left her alone at that school. But it would only a year before she graduated. After that I would able to see her. We were the only real rebels at that idiotic school. I took out my bun letting my hair hang down around my shoulders. It was darker, it was almost black. I gazed at myself in the full length mirror. I had deep chocolate eyes in stark comparison to my fair skin. My body was covered in muscles. I had made sure that I was always in my best shape. I wasn't gorgeous by anyone's standards, I was quite ordinary in fact. But I didn't mind, people trusted normal people. I put on a pretend smile then scowl. I'd rather have people think I'm unsociable then an idiot. I went through my suitcase one last time making sure I had everything. My hand brushed against my drawings at the bottom. I wrenched my hand back as though they had bitten me. I didn't know why I brought them along. I picked up my suitcase and rolled my shoulders back. _I'm not frightened of anything. Act like that and people believe it._ I strolled out of my cabin and directly to the doors. I walked into the air lock slowly and carefully, hoping Odo wasn't on the other side. I took a full look around. No Odo but a Bajoran in a security uniform. That eased my concerns a bit. As I walked down the halls I tried to reimagine how they were all those years previously. They were warmer, darker and packed with Cardassians. I strolled onto the Promenade beholding everything. I just stood there drinking it all in all the unique aliens and shops. It was so different. I could have never imagined how it would be now. Of course a few things hadn't changed, like Quark's Bar and of course the Security Office. I got an idea to 'pop' in on Quark and scare him. I chose against that idea and decided to go straight to my room. As I walked to my room I could see a Cardassian and a Star Fleet Officer eating together. I fought the urge to spit or curse the Cardassian. Loathing rose in my throat. _How can they eat together?_ I thought to myself. I moved along so I didn't get caught staring at them. I noticed two boys running together, a Ferengi and a human. _Now that is strange. How did get their parents approval of each other?_ They saw me and whispered to one another and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and give a small wave back. Before I knew it I was at my room.

"Delia-Beta-1-5-8-7-4." I said, the door opens slowly. I made a mental note to change my password so that I could just type it in instead of saying it out loud. At the school they had DNA locks but I doubted that they had those here. I deposited my suitcase on the ground and looked around at the room which I rented. It was acceptable, dirty but tolerable. I positioned myself in front of the dusty mirror. I took my hair band off pulling my hair in a tight ponytail, like I used to wear when I was here with Odo. I tried to make myself look like Odo when I was a kid. The Cardassians thought it was hilarious. I clenched my teeth at that very _happy_ memory. I took off my bangles because I never wore jewelry in those days. I bowed my head. "May I find the way of the Prophets today." I whispered. Bajor was the closest thing to a planet, culture and people that I had. I inspected myself disappear and reappear in the mirror. I turned and exited my room.

I stalk in the halls like a ghost. I remember how good I thought I was in those days. I was terrible truly terrible it's a wonder that I caught anyone at all. I reappear around the corner from Odo's Office. _Calm. I am calm. I am in control._ I'm really not but I don't let anyone else know that. I take one last deep breath and walk into Odo's office. He's looking at some kind of a report. All my memories of this place hit me hard as if someone physically hit me in the stomach. I might start crying of I was a sort of person who was overly expressive.

"Hello." I said. I was surprised at how harmless and composed I sound. Odo looked up at me half interested but when he saw me, his face changed so much. I had only see Odo look this surprised a handful of times. He looked as if I had risen from the dead. "Hello Odo." I reiterated. He finally seemed to regain his voice.

"Delia, what are you doing here?" He asked. Despite myself I smiled.

"I've grown up Odo." I told him. "I was hoping for a job."


	2. Chapter 2

We sat upstairs in Quark's bar conversing. I talked about school, what I had learned there. I didn't mention the fact that I technically left school a year prematurely and I talked about what I have learned about security over the last few years. He talked about his past year at Deep Space Nine. He listened to me quietly as I tried to pitch the idea of me working at Deep Space Nine.

"Well I could talk to Major Kira about having the Bajoran Government accepting you to work here. But you'd also have to talk Commander Sisko about working here." Odo said.

"I can do that." I said. An awkward silence enclosed us.

"Are you going to tell them about your _past_?" Odo asked me.

"Not if I don't have too." I said. I stared at Odo. "I'd understand if you had to tell somebody though."

"Your secret is safe with me." Odo said.

"Thanks." I told him. "Do you think Quark will say anything?" Odo gave me one of famous humorless smiles.

"No I don't think he will." Odo said to me. "I have to go now, to you know." I nodded, I know he doesn't like to take about his regenerating.

"I understand. Thank you Odo." I said. He nodded and left I took a deep breath.

"Hello and welcome to my fine bar. I was wondering if you'd like a free spin at the Dabo tables. It's on the house." Quark said to me from behind. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I slowly turned around with hope to terrify Quark.

"Hello Quark." I said with a catlike smile. He stared at me then jumped a bit when he realized who he's talking to.

"Delia? Is that you?" He asked. I gave a smile and a nod. Quark looked petrified. I liked doing that to Quark. "What are doing here?"

"You know saying hello to Odo taking a look around Deep Space Nine. Getting a job." I told him. His fear doubled at that idea. "In fact I'm going to get ready to talk with Commander Sisko right now." I said as I stood up. "Goodbye Quark." I turned around as if I was leaving then I spun the other way fast grabbing Quark's shirt and then shoved him against the wall. "And if you tell _anyone_ about my _past_ , without my say so, Quark, I'll make your life a living hell. And you know that I can and will." I let go of Quark and walked out as if nothing happened.

I sat stiffly in a chair as Commander Sisko went over my proposal to work at Deep Space Nine. He was quite, thoughtful as he read. I made myself seem nonthreatening but professional. He finally looked up at me. His effortless smile told me everything.

"You have quite the resume. I would have no problem with you working here." Commander Sisko said.

"Thank you sir." I said to him exhaling for the first time in the past hour. I got up to leave but before I could Commander Sisko stops me.

"If I may ask how do you know Odo?" He asked. I thought quickly about what I should say. I didn't trust him. I struggled to find a line between the truth and not wanting to tell him everything.

"Odo looked after me for a while." I told him. "Will that be all sir?" Despite myself I struggled to keep my tone polite. Commander Sisko looked as if he wants to say something but doesn't.

"Yes. It was good meeting you." Commander Sisko said. We shook hands.

"Thank you sir" I said to him. I left without another word. I smiled as leave the bridge. I've done it. I've got the job. The one that I've wanted for years. All I needed now is to make sure my secret stays a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in Quark's bar after a long stressful day of work. I finally tried a Blackhole, Taylor had being trying to get me to try it for ages. I just sat and drank it. It's used by Ferengi businessmen use it to get people drunk so that they can make more money. _Oh would Odo be upset if he saw me like this. But I don't care I'm an adult not a child anymore._ I thought to myself. _Besides I've had a long tiring day, a stupid thief almost got away I had to chase him near to the wormhole_. I noticed that all the Federation Officers sitting together. Quark sauntered over to my table. I tried my best not to glare at him and focus on my drink.

"Shouldn't you go over to them and introduce yourself?" Quark asked. I took another long sip of the icy drink. He finally noticed what I'm drinking. "Does Odo know that you drink Blackholes?"

"Why should I? I'm just a Bajoran deputy. Nothing special. Besides Commander Sisko knows who I am." I told him. Quark gives me a _yeah right,_ look. "And Odo is not my keeper."

"Delia could you come over here? There are some people I would like you to meet." Commander Sisko calls out. I gave Quark a small shrug as I stood up. I grabbed my drink and downed the rest of it. Then walked over to their table. From the way everyone is trying not to stare at me, I know Sisko told them about me. "This is Chief O'Brian, Jadzia Dax, Major Kira and Dr. Bashir." I nodded to each one as he names them. My gazed lingered on Dr. Bashir. _Could he be a…?_ I shoved that thought deep down.

"How do you do?" I asked politely. I see Major Kira and Dax share a glance. I could practically hear their thoughts, _Oh she was definitely raised by Odo._

"Would you like to have a drink?" He asked. I tried not to laugh at that idea. Like I could have a non-work conversation with them.

"No thank you. I'm going on duty shortly." I lied.

"Alright. Dismissed." He said. I nodded and briskly walked to the exit. I saw Morn as I passed.

"Bye Morn." I said. He mumbles back already drunk. I headed to one of the old storage rooms. I use my all access code to enter the room. I sat down in the middle, just thinking to myself.

"It's not very safe here." Odo said. I mentally jumped but I didn't show any sign of it.

"You've gotten better at shifting. Quieter." I told him. "I remember when I could hear you shape-shift a mile away."

"A lot of things have changed." He said. I gave him a small dejected smile.

"I've noticed." I look out the window. I watched as a ship passed through the wormhole. I mentally checked the ship logs and remembered that a Vulcan ship was supposed to come through it again today.

"Why did you come back?" Odo asks. I thought about it for a while trying to word it.

"Believe it or not this is the closest place I have to a home. When I finished school I knew, I _hoped_ , that I could get a job here."

"What about you're drawing?" He asked. I sat up startled he remembered.

"I studied a bit, but my practical talents lie within security."

"You not going to tell them, are you?"

"No. I want to keep it a secret for a while. The words ' _genetically modified_ '' seem to scare people. They tend to think of me as a freak." Odo took my hand something very un-Odo like. Something, I could tell he didn't have a lot of practice with.

"I think you'll fit in here better than you could imagine."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through Deep Space Nine, while doing my rounds. It had been a slow day, a slow tedious day. A sure sign something was going to happen. _The calm before storm_ , Taylor called it. Usually _we_ were the storm but the saying was still true. I wished that something would happen, I wanted to prove that I was a good security officer. I wanted Commander Sisko to say, _It's a good thing I hired Delia_. I exhaled and made my way to the Promenade. I saw some idiot waving a phaser around. _Here comes the storm!_ I leapt down onto the main floor. As I flew through the air, I just began to notice so flaws in my plan. I was surprised how loud the thump is. I could hear it echoing throughout the station. The idiot turned around toward me and fired his phaser. Before I could think about moving or dodging, it hit my shoulder. I heard people gasp and it hits. I could imagine what it looked like a phaser pulse hitting what looked like nothing. My body jerks back from the hit. I sucked in my breath from the pain of the pulse. I fell backwards my back hitting the floor first. I watched as my body goes from invisible to half invisible back to full invisibility. I couldn't hear anything except my blood rushing through my ears. My body quaked as I go fully visible. My ears made something out, something like a collective gasp. I felt someone touching my arm, saying something to me. I wanted to say that I was fine but I've seem to form the words. I was transported into Sick Bay. Someone gave me a hypo spray. The pain faded away slowly and my head starts to clear. I looked up and saw Dr. Bashir and some nurse.

"Get out." I ordered the nurse. She looked at the Doctor. " _Now_." I told her venom dripping from my voice. The Doctor nodded and she left. I turned my head trying to get a good look at my shoulder "How bad is it?"

"If it would have hit a major organ you would have died." He said. He looked at me in the eye. "Genetically Modified?" I gave a small nod.

"Surprise." I said to him lifeless smile.

"Does Odo know?" Bashir asked. I can't let them punish Odo for this. I kept calm when I answered.

"No. He doesn't know. I never told him." I told him. "It's not a crime you know the Bajorans have no laws about it. And technically I'm under Bajoran laws. I'm not technically a Starfleet member." I told him.

"Did you get the Modifications on your own? Was it your choice?" He asked.

"Do you think I would chose this?" I asked. I huffed and shook my head. "It wasn't. That's all I'm saying." I told him. I stood up. "Can I go now?" It wasn't a question. He shook his head.

"Yes but your off duty for three days to rest. Understand?" He said. That wasn't a question either. I nodded. I walked out the door and down somewhat of a secret hall to my room. I typed my password and walked into my room. I screamed as I kicked my dresser. They can't know. They can't know. I considered running away. Just right now on any ship I could find. I am so stupid. _I'll just jump down and tackle him._ I wasn't even thinking straight, what was I supposed to drag him to jail while I was still invisible? I heard the door open and I looked up. I saw Odo march in.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I hung my head down out of shame and embarrassment.

"I'm fine the Doctor said it was barely a scratch." I told him.

" _What were you thinking?!_ " Odo bellowed at me. I was expecting this.

"I wasn't! I saw some _idiot_ waving a phaser and I acted. I wasn't thinking about of what I was going when I got him. I was thinking how I was going to get him." I told him. "How I suppose to know that he was trigger happy?" Odo observed me clearly stressed.

"Commander Sisko has asked me to meet him in his office." He said.

"Say that you didn't know. I'll back you up. I told the Doctor that you didn't know." I said. "Please Odo this is my fault you're not going to get in trouble for it." I pleaded. Odo didn't say anything as he left. I waited two full minutes before I followed him. I prayed that Odo wouldn't notice me. He always saw me when I was invisible before, I hoped that he couldn't now. I followed him up to the bridge. Everyone was huddled around one of the conns, talking. _About me._ I almost went back to my room, out of shame and disgust of myself, of the fact that I got caught but I didn't. I kept following Odo into Sisko's office. Sisko looked distraught.

"Odo can you explain it?" He asked.

"Explain what sir?" Odo asked. Maybe Odo was going to deny, that he knew about me.

"Explain a how a normal human girl can turn invisible at will." Sisko asked. I hoped that Odo said he didn't know. Odo didn't say anything. "She is a shape shifter?" Sisko whispered. Odo gave a humorless smile.

"No Sir. She is not a shape shifter. I don't know how she can turn invisible. She never told me how she could do it." Odo said. I cringed and covered my mouth with my hand. I stood breathless waiting for what Sisko would say next.

"What was your relationship with her?" Sisko asked. Odo takes a deep breath before he answered.

"I found her when I worked on Terok Nor. She stowed away on one of the ships. I found her as she was getting off it. I grabbed her to ask what she was doing there and when she heard another voice she turned invisible as I held on to her. When the Cardassian left I took her to a storage room, gave her some food and promised to come back later." Odo stops as if he's reliving it again. "When I came back she tried to attack me. I explained that I was a shape shifter and that I didn't mean to hurt her. I asked if she had any family or anything like that and she told me she didn't. So I made the decision that I should take care of her. Later I took her to Gul Dukat and asked if I could have her stay with me. Gul Dukat thought it was amusing so he allowed it." Odo said.

"You took care of a _human_ child on Terok Nor? You didn't think that was _unwise_?" Sisko asked.

"No, I didn't take care of her in the sense your thinking. She helped me solve crimes on the station. It was a great _advantage_ having her around." Odo said. I smiled a bit, thinking about how he would be furious after I disobeyed his orders but still helped him catch the criminal.

"Then why wasn't she here when the Federation took over?" Sisko asked.

"As I began to really get to know her and understand her. I realized the fact that she couldn't stay with me. That she needed a real education. So I sent her to a Federation school. She has just come back." Odo finished.

"And she 'just came _back_ '?" Sisko said.

"Yes sir."

"And you gave her a job because of your past relationship with her?" Odo bristled at that comment. I also felt slightly indigent.

"Yes that and she is a good security officer." Odo said honestly.

"She jumped off a balcony and got shot." Sisko said dryly.

"She tried to sneak up on a suspect and take away his phaser. She put her life and her secret in danger to try and help." _Odo is defending me_. I was slightly surprised at that. I was not sure why.

"Why didn't she want anybody to know?" Sisko asked. I wanted to scoff at that.

"Because having any DNA sequencing is illegal in Federation space. She thought she couldn't work if it was known. I frankly don't blame her." Odo said.

"I can't believe that she would have it done to herself."

"She's never told my how or why. But when I first met her she was scared. My only guess is that she had it done against her will." I took deep breaths so I didn't make any noises.

"How is she?"

"The Doctor said it was luck that she didn't get killed. She's is off duty for the next three days."

"You're dismissed." Sisko said. Odo didn't move.

"What are you going to do?" Odo asked.

"I'm going to talk with her." Sisko said. Odo nodded and left the office. I followed him out the door and as soon as I could I bolted to my room. My secret is out. Fully and completely out. He's going to find me I know it. My stomach turned into a whirlpool. I'll be fine I'm safe here. It's been eight years and he hasn't found me yet. The doorbell rang and I jumped out of my chair. I replicated a cup of tea, sat down and took a sip.

"Come in." I said. _I'm innocent and scared._ Don't have to fake the scared. I watched as Commander Sisko walked in.

"Delia. How is your shoulder?" Commander Sisko asked.

"Its fine the Doctor said it's barely a scratch." I lied. I waited for Sisko to call out my lie out but he didn't.

"That's good. Delia I think you know why I'm here." I hung my head as if I was ashamed.

"You want to know how I'm able to turn invisible."

"Yes." I sat back trying to figure out how I was going to word this.

"When I was a child I had DNA sequencing. I don't know who did it or why. I don't even know how I got away." I said. _Lie lie lie lie_. "I went from planet to planet stowing away on ships. Odo was the first person to take me in. I never told anyone about it because I thought they would demand my sequencing be eliminated." I let my eyes tear up a bit before I brushed them away. "And it's become part of me. I can't imagine being without it." I let myself get choked up. I wanted Sisko to think that he had seen a secret part of me. Time to finish this act. "Please don't tell Starfleet. I'll always been seen as I threat and I'm not. I swear I'm not." Sisko looked moved.

"I'll have to think about it. Alright?" He said. I gave a small, timid nod. Commander Sisko left without another word. I leaned back and let out a deep breath. All of a sudden I got this enormous urge to laugh. I started the huge swell of laughter. I laughed and laughed because it was the first time since I've been here I had felt like laughing. When I finished I felt a pang of pain. I suddenly missed Taylor so much. She was the one who taught me how to act. It was how we got away with so much at school. I thought about sending her a letter asking how she is. She was the only person (other than Odo) that I trusted with my secret. She taught me how to act and I taught her how to fight. I stood up still shaking from the laughter to replicate some synthehol.

I was sure that Sisko is having a meeting right now with his senior officers. Talking about the 'threat' to Deep Space Nine. I assessed what problems they have with me being here. My real problem was the people who saw me on the Promenade, Garak being the worst. I had never killed anyone on purpose but I considered it for a second. But the Cardassians would have found out any way. Every spy and informant would be running to Cardassia Prime right about now. I would have hated to be in Gul Dukat's shoes when the head officials heard about this. When they figured out I worked on Terok Nor right under Dukat's nose. So I had made a couple of enemies today not my worst day ever. Not my best day but certainly not my worse.

 **When DS9 Was Terok Nor**

I stepped out of the airlock trying to be careful, I could tell this is was Cardassian station. Which meant I'll have to get out of here soon. I heard someone turn the corner, I tried to hide but he saw me.

"What are you doing there?!" He yelled. He ran toward me and grabbed my arm. I took a good look at his face. It must have been deformed because I had never seen anyone like that before. I didn't answer his question so he shook me a bit.

"Odo what is going on?" A Cardassian asked from around the corner. Out of habit I turned invisible. The strange man looked down at me. He's eyes widen as he looked down and realized that he didn't see me. He thrust me behind some boxes. "Odo what do you have behind those boxes?" He asked. I held my breath.

"Nothing." The Stranger (Odo?) said. The Cardassian looked behind the boxes, straight at me and saw nothing. He grunted and left. I let out a sigh of relief. The Stanger picked me up. "I suggest that you stay still until I tell you otherwise." He whispered. I do as he said but my mind was flooded with worries. He took me to a storage room where he put me down. I moved back a foot or two away from him.

"Stay here until I come back." He said. I reappeared in front of him. "This is food in case you're hungry." He turned and left the storage room locking the door behind him. I ran toward the door trying to open it. I cursed out in anger, I felt so stupid. Anger was quickly replaced by hunger. I ripped open the emergency packs of food and ate two. I found a bottle of water taking huge gulps. My stomach felt full for the first time in a long while. After I finish eating, I grabbed a metal box from the large stack of them. I stood beside the door waited for the Stranger to come back. It took him hours but he finally does come back. As he came out the door, I attacked him with the box. I was able to hit him a few times. He easily disarmed me and held my arm behind my back.

"I'm trying to help you." He said.

"I've heard that before!" I told him. He let go of me. I turned and faced him.

"So you speak." He said. I didn't answer, I just rubbed my arm and wrist. "Do you have any family?" I shook my head no. "Anyone who can take care of you?" I shook my head once more. "Are you human?" I stood still for a second then nodded slowly. "Where did you get the power to turn invisible?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you that." I said through clenched teeth. He sighed.

"My name is Odo. I am what you would call a shape shifter." I looked at him with complete disbelief. I watch as he closed his eyes and turned into some sort of cat, he then turned back into what he was before. He studied me for a moment, and I realized that my mouth was hanging open. Slowly he stuck out his hand to me. Curiosity overwhelmed me as I touched his hand. It felt like any hand should. I looked up at him with wonder and amazement. His face turned into something that looked very much liked a smile, something I realize he hasn't done before now. "I want to help you. How would you like to stay with me?" I backed away from him again, this wasn't the first time that someone had offered me something like this. "No I promise I won't hurt you. We are alike we both have powers that people would like to use for their own purposes. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He said. I stared at him trying to decide. It was either him or the Cardassians.

"Alright." I said. "My name is Del."


	5. Chapter 5

As my life changed my clothes never seem to fit anymore. The replicator just couldn't seem to get it right. It normally wouldn't have bothered me so much I didn't really care about how I looked but now that I had a job, I had to look a certain way in my uniform. I needed to look professional and you can't look professional when your uniform is too tight in some places and baggy in others or when you tripped over your pant leg. So I faced a problem with an answer that I dreaded, going to Garak's shop. Dr. Bashir was the one to recommend him to me. As the local _Cardassian,_ people hated him and avoided him when possible. I knew that he is most likely a spy and I would have liked the Cardassians to know as little as possible about me. Not that they didn't know about my condition now. The memory of what had happened, still stung inside me. If I knew that news of my incident had just stayed on the station I would be fine. The idea that the Cardassian Government and others knew about it is, _unsettling._ So the last thing I needed right now is to go to the shop of a Cardassian spy.

But I needed a uniform so there I was walking to Garak's in broad daylight. I held a few bolts of my special cloth that I needed my uniform to be made of. As I walked in I looked around for Garak not seeing him.

"Garak!" I yelled. I'm in no mood today. I made an appointment _three_ days ago. I watched as he came in.

"Ah yes Miss Ital." He looked down at a padd. "We have a measuring appointment today."

"Garak I'm low on patience today. So hurry up." I heard him mumble something about me being low on patience every day. I rolled my eyes and ignored the remark. I bit down my own remark about his brilliant wit that was supposed to be famous on the station.

"Alright then arms out." He said. I did as he said. I felt so silly with my arms sticking out. At least he wasn't like the other males on the station. Since I've gotten here most men liked to ogle me, like I was some plaything they'd like to have. He measured me quickly. "Alright that is all I need."

"Thank you." I said. I took out my special cloth. "My uniform is to be made out of this." I told him. Garak looked slightly confused then he realizes what I was talking about.

"Ah I see it's able to help make your uniform more suited to your _special_ needs." Garak said. My hands curled in annoyance. I couldn't get used to people like _Garak_ knowing my secret. If it was my choice I would've throw him out the nearest airlock _months_ ago. I clenched my teeth and forced myself to smile.

"Yes, when will it be ready?" I asked.

"Four days." Garak said. I fought my impulse to swear and just nodded.

"I'll be here to pick it up in four days then." I said.

"Delia." He said. I stopped and turned around slowly. "I just wanted to say that you have a _lovely_ smile and you should do it more often." He said with a broad smile.

I turned back around and left without saying goodbye. Damned smug Cardassian. _You should smile more often._ 'Your _special_ needs'. Yes my special needs you coward. Part of me wanted to go back and beat the hell out of him. _Then_ throw him out the nearest airlock. As I walked to Odo's office I noticed the Starfleet members avoiding eye contact whenever possible. I even heard a few whispers as I passed. I kept my head up though I'll be damned if I let them take away my self-respect. I didn't know who are the worst, the ones who treated me like a freak or the ones who tried to give me their sympathy. _Oh you poor um,_ thing. When I finally made it to Odo's office, I took a deep breath before I walked in to calm myself down.

"Reporting for duty sir." I said to Odo.

"Morning Delia." Odo said while he looked over some duty logs.

"Good morning Odo." I replied. "My assignment for today?" Odo handed me a padd. "Ugh. Supervising the ambassador leaving the station. With his _twenty-nine_ children?" I began to get a sinking feeling.

"That's not all." I read further down. _Check Quark's Dabo tables_. I groaned.

"I thought pestering Quark was your job. One of your perks even."

"Well I have something more important things to do, so I'll leave it to you." Odo said. I turned off my universal translator and cursed Quark's mother in Klingon. I turned it back on and saluted Odo. "Dismissed."

This was the worst headache I've had in years. The ambassador's children should have been put in crates. Every time I would get one on, another would leave the ship and of course the ambassador who was hung over, wasn't any help by yelling at me as if they were _my_ kids. I swore to the Prophets that if Quark said one thing, I'll lock him up before he could blink. I walked into Quark's bar anger coming out at my fingertips. All I wanted right then was a Blackhole and a painkilling hypo spray.

"Quark!" I yelled. No Ferengi in sight. "Damn it Quark!" Finally I saw him making his way toward me. "About bloody time." Quark opened his mouth to say something (most likely some annoying remark) when I heard glass shattering next to my head.

"Get out of here you freak!" Some man yelled. I turned around to face my attacker.

"Who threw that?" I asked my voice a deadly calm.

" _Delia_." I heard Quark say trying to warn me.

"I did." Some human male said, drunk as hell. I felt Quark grab my arm as if he could tell what I was thinking about.

"Delia he's not worth it." Quark said.

"You're nothing but an animal!" The man yells. I pulled my arm away. I felt everything inside me go numb.

"Oh Quark, I think it is." I whispered. I began to walk toward the man. The bar is filled with people holding their breath. Even Morn had shut up. My mouth turned into a predatory smile. My whole demeanor changed, I was a predator stalking her prey. The man froze in his seat, paralyzed from fear. When I reached him my smile grew wider. I showed my unnaturally sharp teeth completely, something I haven't done in years. I picked up a partially empty glass with my hands. I rolled it around my hand for a few seconds before I bent down to whisper in his ear.

"If you think I am a nothing more than a beast." I whispered slowly staring to squeeze the glass. "Then you shouldn't try to make me angry." I said. The glass shattered in my hand. It wasn't very loud but having it be right next to his ear gave it a nice touch. He screamed out as if he had been shot. The pain shot threw my hand right after. I didn't look down but I knew my hand was full of glass, synthehol and blood. I dropped what's left of the glass on the table. I strolled to and out of the exit to Quark's bar. Behind me I could hear people whisper and rush to the man to see if he's alright. People in front of me stumbled over themselves to get out of my path. I heard Quark following me out. He started to say something but I raised my hand and he stopped. "Put the glass on my bill." I said without turning around. I then walked as quickly as I could to my room, holding my hand to my chest in order not to get blood on the floor.

When I reached my room I quickly punched in my code and let myself in. I looked up at myself in the mirror. Watching the blood drip down my hand. Some small voice within my taunted, _they think you're an animal. Then I'll be animal_ , I tried to tell myself. I wanted to believe it but the girl in the mirror looked nothing like an animal. She looked frail and weak, worst of all scared. I heard someone running in my room. I looked up and see Dr. Bashir.

"Delia what happened? Quark said you needed help." His eyes made his way to my hand. His eyes widened and he stepped toward me.

"Get out." I whispered, surprised at how quiet I sound.

"Delia you nee-"

"Get out!" I screamed. With Dr. Bashir looking stunned I shoved him through the door. I locked it once more. No polite Delia today. No weak Delia. No _yes doctor_ Delia right now. I felt my hands grip the vanity as I tried to control myself. My fingernails dug into it as my breathing grew ragged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I take huge gasping breathes with a vain hope it'll calm me down. I know that I'm getting blood everywhere but I need to calm down. I hear the door open once more. My anger start to simmer again as I grab a small vase. I twirl around throwing it at who ever came in. Almost instantly I feel remorse for what I've done. I look up and see Odo holding the vase and a derm-regenerator. Odo puts the vase down and slowly reaches for my hand.

I sit on my couch as Odo picks the glass from my hand. Feeling slightly like a child.

"What did you say to that man?" Odo asks. I shrug silently. "He's terrified, he keeps asking if you are going to press charges against him." I give him a joyless smile for the small victory.

"I just told him that someone could get hurt with the way he throws things." I say.

"Quark said the man called you an animal and a freak." Odo says waiting for a reaction.

"Yes, yes he did. But you know how those closed minded Federation people can be. One small difference and suddenly you're a _freak._ " I say some of my bitterness slips out on the last word.

"What are you going to say to Commander Sisko?"

"There was an issue. I dealt with it. I didn't hurt anyone nor did I break their precious regulations."

"What about the glass _you_ broke?"

"An accident and something I'll pay for." Odo is silent.

"Why did you push Dr. Bashir out?" Odo whispers he almost seems afraid of my answer.

"I needed to compose myself."

"And?"

"I didn't want any _Federation_ doctor touching me." Odo finishes working on my hand. I pull it away flexing it to make sure that I'm completely healed. "Thank you Odo." Odo starts to say something then doesn't.

"Delia are you ever going to trust anyone?" Odo says.

"Not if I can help it Odo." Odo nods and leaves me alone in my room.

I close my eyes and try to focus. _Everyone is part animal and part being._ I imagine Taylor saying. _You must find the balance of animal,_ my heart races and my lips turn into a snarl. _And being,_ I fold my hands into prayer position.

"Computer start program." I say. My eyes still closed. I hear the footsteps coming toward me and I open my eyes. I see a Klingon running his Bat'leth gleaming. I use my bare hands to stop him by punching him in the face. He swears in Klingon at me. We struggle for control over his weapon. I twist his as hard as I can. Finally getting it away from him. I thrust the Bat'leth into his only weak spot. He falls to the ground. I take the Bat'leth and silt his throat. My heart rate immediately slows after I 'kill' the hologram. The hologram disappears leaving the Bat'leth behind. "Start phase two." Now what I see a human and a wrestling mat. I crack my knuckles. I throw the Bat'leth away, no weapons this round. I have programed this human to have the three times the strength a regular human has. He lunges at me. I flip him onto his back. Un-phased he kicks me in the stomach. I grit my teeth because of the pain and start to twist his arm as hard as I can. His other arm snakes around my throat pulling close. I feel the weight of his arm on my throat as I gasp for air. I hear a crack and I know the program has just broken my collar bone. I then grab his wrist and break it. After he lets me go I jump on my feet ready to strike.

"Computer end program." I hear Major Kira say. I look up slightly annoyed. Major Kira holds my stare and squints at me. "Delia you have a broken collar bone." I look down pretending I didn't know.

"It's fine. I've a bone knitter in my room." I say picking up a towel, mopping up my face. Major Kira stands silently as we enter an awkward silence.

"Delia, if you want to talk about what happened yesterday." Major Kira says. I stifle a groan, this is going to start a long line of, _let's talk about your feelings_ talks.

"I'm fine Major. I dealt with a man who insulted me. I am a grown women who doesn't need her hand held. So thank you for wanting to help but I really don't need help." I say. I expect Major Kira be mad but instead I see a glint of what appears to be sadness. This throws me off my guard but I don't show any emotion. "So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go take a sonic shower." I say and walk past her. "Good day Major." I say to her as I walk out of the holodeck, leaving her alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Okay I just want to clarify something, the first part of this chapter happens two years** ** _after_** **the last chapter. But the second part happen roughly the same time of the the last chapter. So for the next couple chapters it will take place in about the fourth season. Thanks for reading I can clarify more if need.**

 **)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **Chapter Seven**

I hum a waltz as I walk to my room. I'm in one of my rare good moods. Why not I had two weeks' vacation for starting for the day after tomorrow. I walk in looking at the mirror, my hair is all out of place. I reach up to fix it when I hear a shuffling noise. I spin around to see that a man is behind me ready to tackle me. I jump out of the way just in time. I turn so I fully face the man. I feel two sets of hands grabbing my arms. I try and pull away resulting in all us falling to the ground. I start to thrash trying to get out of their grip. I feel myself being firmly pinned to the ground by now three sets of hands. I have to play my last card. I have myself turn completely invisible. Still nothing fades the people. I let out a piercing animal like scream. I feel the people who are holding me down, stiffen. I hear a low chuckling, my body freezes. I then begin to fight harder than before.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten how to turn invisible, my dear niece." My uncle laughs. "I see we have some catching up to do. I am sure you'll be glad to come home." I feel a hypo-spray begin to work, I turn myself visible one last time before the darkness covers my eyes.

 **Two Years Prior**

I take a deep breath before I start to record. I need to do this in case something happens with my uncle. I reach down and hit the button.

"Welcome to whoever may watching be this. You are watching for two reasons. One, someone put as missing in the computer and you've received this. Or two, someone has gotten nosy and has hacked my personal files. Either way you are now seeing this video.

"I am the adoptive daughter of two Vulcans, my 'father' was only half Vulcan, and he was also human. They died a year after adopting me. My adoptive uncle took legal custody. He was a scientist that study gene manipulation and after he took custody he began to experiment on me with some of his ideas. A file about him is attached to this video. If I am missing he is the most likely person for my disappearance. I ran away from him when I was eight years old. I lived on the run for two years until I came to Deep Space Nine.

"Yes Odo it's true I was once a lab rat once. It's one of the reasons I stayed at DS9. Because I knew your pain. I guess this is it. I'll be signing off now, but I would just want to say one thing. Odo if I don't make it make it out of this, thanks for everything." I finish the video and code it. My finger hovers over the button to finish. I close my eyes and just do it. I let out a sigh and hope it helps. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
I feel myself waking up so slowly, being pulled away from the darkness. My whole mouth is try, I open my mouth hoping to relieve the dryness. I squeeze my eyes and wish for a cup of tea. I now that I can't keep my eyes closed forever. I open my eyes praying that, I don't see the one person I know I'll see.  
"Hello Del." My uncle says. I freeze in fear. I'm not scared of a lot but he will always scare me. I stare at him sitting across the room. "You certainly are hard to find. But all I had to do was follow the trail of the invisible girl. Interesting choice Deep Space Nine. A quick escape route into the Gamma Quadrant perhaps?" I sit up in what I realizing that I'm in a bio bed. He quickly stands up and walks toward me. I flinch but quickly grabs my chin. "You've grown up. But we can still continue with the treatments." He lets go. And years of training finally kick in as I lunge at him. To my surprise I hit a high power force field. My uncle turns around smiling. "Don't be stupid. The more you fight the worse it'll be."  
"I will escape, I promise you that." I say my voice slow, my words having to be forced out. "I'm not the same naïve child you knew all those years ago."  
"Have it your way." He says walking out of the room. I try and get out the bio surprised that they force field is gone. I start searching the walls for another exit. I run hands over everything trying to find anything that might be helpful. Nothing in the entire room is useful. I let out my animal scream in frustration. I lean against the bio bed and sink to the floor. I place my face in my hands shaking my head.  
"Oh Prophets." I say. My hands muffle the words. I would give anything, just to have Odo here right now. I could be out of here in five minutes if he was able to help. I head snaps up when I hear a small hiss. Then I can smell the gas. Most people couldn't but because of my modifications. Slowly I watch as the darkness starts to cover my eyes, like a sea of ink.  
"Odo." I whisper as my world goes completely dark.  
My world becomes flashes of pain and light. Disembodied voices going back and forth surround me.  
"Give her another injection."  
"Can she take more?"  
"Test her again."  
"What are her fluid levels?"  
"Blood pressure and heart rate normal."  
"Everything is going perfectly."  
Finally the pain, the flashes lights and the voices finally leave me in peace. I finally have a peaceful rest. A small part of me wants to never wake up. Someone shakes me awake.  
"Good morning. It's about time you woke up." My uncle says. I look around and realize I'm back in a bio bed. "I want to show you what we've been able to accomplish." I watch as he picks a scalpel from a nearby table. I struggle against the restrains. Me grabs my arm and makes a long slice down my arm. I'm too surprised to make a sound. I then watch as my skin heals itself within seconds. A lone tear falls down my face. I have never felt so helpless in my life. Soon I'm fully crying not making a sound. My uncle gets up and leaves without another word. I have promised myself that I would never be broken again, but yet I have.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Suddenly the doors open. I look away before I can see who it is. I don't want to see the look on whosoever face when they see me crying.

"Go away please leave me be." I say trying to make myself sound stronger than I feel.

"Delia, is me Dr. Bashir." Bashir says. I look up in utter disbelief.

"It can't be true. I must be dreaming." I say. I watch as Bashir undoes my restraints. I try to walk but I fall over. I can't even imagine how long I've been here. Despite my protests, Dr. Bashir picks me up and sets me back on the bio-bed.

"Delia I'm going to give you a sedative." He says. I watch as he pulls out a hypo-spray and brings it closer to me. I want to fight to say no but I just don't have any fight left. So this time I submit to the darkness.

This time when I wake up I am still in a bio-bed, but one at DS9. I let out a small shuddering sigh. _I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm safe._ Everything seems so surreal. I look and see Odo sitting next to the bio bed deep in thought.

"Hello." I say, I wince at the hoariness of my voice. He looks at me his face relieved but also worried.

"Delia you're awake do you want me to get Dr. Bashir?" He asks already getting up.

"No Odo I- I just need some rest. Some time to collect my thoughts." I tell him.

"Should I leave?" He asks.

"No!" I say sitting up. "No I need to talk to you. Maybe if I have earlier, I wouldn't have been in this mess. I want you to understand why I didn't tell you. Why I couldn't tell you. Why I couldn't trust anyone with my secret." He nods. I lay back and close my eyes. "My first memories were me at the lab. You see Odo, I was treated like a princess, whatever I wanted I got it. Books, clothes, a garden. Maids and nurses. Even an uncle who I thought loved me. He told me that I was born with a terrible condition, something that would made it impossible for me to live more than a few years. So when he was given custody of me, he took me far away from Vulcan and brought me to different planet to heal me. He told me that he cured me with a treatment that had the side effect of my ability to turn invisible. He told me that it was wrong not to study it more. So that everyone could have abilities like mine. It wasn't until I was six maybe seven that I learned how to tell if someone was lying. It was then I realized that _everything_ my uncle had told me was a lie. It was that fact and my craving go to anywhere other than the planet I lived on that made me plan to escape. It took a year to do it but I did. I waited for a supply ship and boarded it with nothing more than some of special clothe and a book. I've tried to never look back." I pause and take a deep breath and open my eyes. "I spent two years alone. Being fully disillusioned about life. I learned how awful and cruel people could be. I also figured out that my uncle was testing out his theories on me. Like a lab _animal._ I grew hateful and distrusting. I thought I was truly worthless. I must have been told 'go away' and 'no one wants you' over a few hundred times. And anyone who didn't say those things wanted something. Until I met you. You were the first one who wanted to help me, actually _help_ me. The first to care about what happened to me. Odo please understand I never wished any pain on you. You mean more to me than anything." I say my eyes shut and water from my pure tiredness. I stifled a yawn and slowly fall asleep.


	10. Author Note

Hello everybody! I know it's been awhile since i've updated but never fear I am still working on this! The reason I haven't updated for a while is that I've been busy with Wattpad, work and I have deiced to overhaul this fanfic, no major changes to what I've published so far but others with the story line and where I want this to go. So I just wanted to let you know and I wanted to thank everyone who has read this fanfic and followed or faved it. Thank You all!


End file.
